Always Running
by Just Crucio It
Summary: "Look, I know I ran away 5 times and my mother's dead, but really, I'm fine! I am not emotionally unstable and I do not need to get out my feelings. I definitely don't need to write my life down in some stupid book!" Leo's school counselor is out to get him, his weapon of choice, a diary. Pre-TLH.
1. Mr Pshycology and My Diary - A Prologue

**I'm Backkk! Did you miss me? Who am I kidding? I wouldn't miss me either. I could give a million excuses to why I've been gone for ever, but I'm to lazy. So, I've re-written this story, hopefully it's better than the last attempt. Let me know what you think in a lovely review. constructive Criticism is always welcome. Enjoy, and let me know if i should just give up hope on this for good.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Heroes of Olympus series, and I am not trying to gain profit from this in any way.**

* * *

**Friday, October 5**

Hi, and welcome to the exiting, adventure-filled diary of the one and only, supreme ruler, super-hot, Leo Valdez. I know what you're all thinking, 'Oh, supreme ruler Valdez, why are you writing a diary? Isn't that a little girly?' Well I'll have you know, that this was not my idea.

See, the stupid school councilor got this bright that writing down all my feelings would help me become more social and willing to be honest. (Which I don't get because, come on, I'm always honest) Mr. Govern says I should write things about me, things that have happened to me, and my feelings about these things every day for at least 2 months and then every Monday me and Mr. Govern will have a 'check in' where Mr. Psychology man will read my diary to see how 'I'm doing' (or in other words, spy on my private life and make sure I'm not planning on killing anyone anytime soon.

So here it goes. My name is Leo Valdez. Or, if you prefer, Supreme Ruler Supreme. I like long walks on the beach, pretty girls, and Thanksgiving dinner. One of my deepest secrets is, spoiler alert, Darth Vader, a.k.a, Annie Skywalker, is Luke's father. Bet you didn't see that one coming. I know how you feel. When I saw Revenge of the Sith for the first time, I was really surprised I almost through my new lifesaver through the t.v.

Also, I think I'll tell you about my past life, because, although you'll say otherwise Mr. Govern, I know that's why you really wanted me to write in this stupid diary.

So, what can I say? I was a really adorable baby boy, born in the great town of Houston, We Have a Problem, Texas. I had many pretty girls cueing over my little baby fat cheeks and tiny feet. When I got older, I became incredibly strong and handsome until my parents just couldn't take my incredibleness and sent me to this wonderful world in Frankfurt, Kentucky to better myself and so they are not ashamed of their normalness every time they look at me.

So, this is me, sharing my life and feelings with all of you. Keep up all the greatness. Tata, Leo.


	2. Tuesday: I share things against my will

**Yay! 2 chapters in 1 day! I am on fire!**

**Disclaimer: I no own**

* * *

**Tuesday, October 9**

So, diary, I guess I'm back. Yesterday I showed the school councilor you, my dear diary, and apparently I was supposed to write over the weekend and write about things that really mattered to me.

Now, normally I would just continue regaling you with tales of the Death Star and how cute Baby! Leo was and all that jazz, but then Mr. Nosy had to call my social worker and now I have to do what aforementioned Mr. Nosy tells me, or its back to the evil Mrs. Landchester and we wouldn't want that, now would we?

So now I have to tell you all about my real thoughts and feelings and my sad child life. I just really don't like cats.

So, about my child life, I guess I should start with were it all began. How I became Leo the Foster. Cue flashback moment.

It all started with a workshop, my mother's work shop, and the imagination of an 8 year old boy. And of course, there was my mother and a pair of keys that got left behind. And then there was the heat. The heat, the burning, the smoke, and the smell of burnt flesh. And then you probably already know the rest, don't you Mcnosy? And even if you don't I don't think I want to tell you.

After The Incident, I was taken to the lovely Ms. Stewart to find me a place to live. It takes more than a few hours' notice to find someone to take an 8 year old boy in, so I stayed with my new social worker for a few days until she was able to find me a suitable place to live, which was the Callan family.

The Callan's were really nice people, but then I got sick of nice people and left about five days later and lived on the streets were I met a giant dog of death that gave me rides wherever I wanted.

Well? How was that for emotional backstory Mr. Nosy? Did I pass? Can I go to sleep now? Cause I'm really tired and don't feel like pouring out my feelings to a book(No offence diary). You know what? I don't care if you didn't like it, I'm going to bed. Goodnight dear diary and nosy councilor. This is the emotionally scarred Supreme Valdez signing off. Peace.


End file.
